Content to be Home
by micheped
Summary: A short story about thoughts Darcy has regarding his beloved. Modern Day. Reviews are welcome.


For clarifications sake, I want to point out that Darcy and Elizabeth live in the city in an apartment and have to travel out into the country to get to Pemberley.

And if you are curious about the story Family comes first I have officially put it on hiatus because I am having some serious writers block.

Your obedient servant,

micheped

* * *

William walked into the coffee shop looking for his beloved. She had told him she picked up an extra shift in the evening until close, which put a damper on his surprise dinner for her back at their apartment. He supposed he would forgive her, considering Elizabeth was completely unaware.

His task now turned to picking her up after she was finished, knowing that she had taken public transportation to work and William was _not_ allowing her to take anything other that a car ride from him home, especially this late at night. He thought it was a pretty good surprise to gallantly come in and take her into his arms and whisk her away… but he was getting ahead of himself.

As it happened, he walked in about three minutes before closing time and ordered a black coffee from the other person working on the night shift. Elizabeth must have been in the back room.

Ever since he met Elizabeth, in this very place to be exact, he seemed to be buying more and more coffee there. Every time he would stop my to see his love she would guilt him into trying something new. Darcy had probably had everything on that entire menu twice at least, but that's what happens when your wife works at a coffee shop.

The atmosphere of the place was quite relaxing, with muted colors that still managed to be bold and light jazz music playing in the background. All in all it felt like a very cozy place to sit and read a book, which is exactly where he would expect Elizabeth to work.

The store had a large counter where the cash register was, along with the espresso machine and the pastry case, and then at the end was the order up table where the employees would call out the order when it was finished. William leaned casually against the wall, sipping his coffee, waiting for Elizabeth to appear. When she finally emerged from the back room Elizabeth didn't notice him right away, being focused on getting the store closed. When she finally looked up at the clearing of Darcy's throat, she graced him with the most beautiful smile in the world, but stuck up her index finger indicating for him to wait a minute. This, of course, was disappointing because Darcy had been waiting for a kiss all day long. He lowered his head to look at his fingernails, his version of sulking, and didn't realize Elizabeth had come up to him until she leaned her head on his shoulder. He immediately reacted by nuzzling the top of her head, inhaling the scent of the dark curls.

He didn't know what he would ever do without her. Until Elizabeth he had never truly believed anyone who had said they had found a soul mate. William didn't believe Elizabeth was his soul mate, he knew she was his other half. A part of him, something with more meaning than the term "soul mate." He couldn't explain it, but the feeling of contentment when he saw her as he walked through the door as he came home, or when she fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't remember a time when he was happier with his life; where it was going.

As he thought of these things, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, coffee still in hand, naturally. He squeezed her before releasing his hold on her so she could go about her business. She glanced up at him almost timidly from under her lashed before heading back behind the counter.

Five minutes later they were out the door and William whispered that we wanted to take her home to Pemberley tonight. She gave him an odd look before acceptance crossed her countenance.

He led her to the car, there would be a four hour drive ahead of them, but he needed to be at home with and, and Darcy could sense she felt the same. Many hours later they arrived and he heard Elizabeth's intake of breath, smelling and feeling the uncommonly fresh night air at Pemberley. It was the most beautiful place on earth as far as the Darcy's were concerned, and they walked up the grand steps to the entrance, fingers intertwined and all that was felt by William when they entered and made their way to the master bedroom, was peace.


End file.
